


Moving in rhythm with your entourage - Was that a twinkle or just a mirage?

by Feenie



Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Searching for diamonds without a clue -Why all the gray surrounding you?A roleswap AU.





	Moving in rhythm with your entourage - Was that a twinkle or just a mirage?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all know i was this close to using a killer queen lyric for the title before i remembered diamonds by bryan scary exists
> 
> anyways, no regrets! my friends inspired me and i'm going ham with this

“And on the last stop of our tour, we have Hallelujah HQ!”

This tour guide really put Halekulani off. She was so smiley and pleasant and something about it seemed so off...

They had lost Gasser at some point. Whatever. He was a dumb brat. The place the group was headed should be where the ruler of Hallelujah Land was waiting...

The tour guide led them to a large room that screamed “boss fight”, with a giant pit of money in the center and a throne lying behind it.

“...there’s no one here?” Halekulani realized.

“Where are they?! Where’s your boss?” Don Patch questioned the tour guide. She didn’t answer, not even as a tidal wave of money rose behind her and lunged at Don Patch.

“The tour has come to an end. Thank you for visiting Hallelujah Land,” she said as the money engulfed Don Patch completely. When it subsided, all that was left was a single coin.

“D...Don Patch just...” Suzu stammered.

“Where are they?! Where is the boss of Hallelujah Land?” Softon questioned the tour guide.

She tilted her head. “Oh, you didn’t know? You’re looking at her.”

Halekulani’s blood turned to ice as the others slowly backed away from her. “B...But that would make you—“

“The last member of the Big Four? Yes. You may call me Beauty, by the way,” she interrupted with a bow.

“You’re a child,” Softon said, raising a hand to his mouth.

“Well, duh. You’ve seen OVER’s assassin Ruby, haven’t you? Why are you so surprised?” Beauty asked, straightening up. She strolled over and flipped the Don Patch coin. “Y’know, I was really hoping the triplets would finish you off. I really do love my little theme park, and I’d rather not have people like you bothering my patrons here. But that can’t be changed now, I suppose.”

The wave of cash rose up behind her and grabbed her, hiding her from view. “Don’t worry though. I’ll make your last moments alive...”

The wave set her down on her throne. Beauty was now decorated in rose gold armor, that same smile in her face. “...absolutely **gorgeous.”**


End file.
